Dreams
by Hisana Kuchiki
Summary: Sweeney talks briefly about his dreams. A late Valentine's day present for a dear friend.


_Author's Note: Sweeney is OOC. I know, so please do not review just to comment on how he seems too soft, or too unlike him. I know. I did not write this for you guys, no offense, so I really couldn't give a shit if you hated it. If you liked it, good for you. This is for a dear friend, she knows who she is, and it's an inside thing. I might one day expand it into a story, and explain their whole relationship, but it's highly unlikely._

_Enjoy._

_---_

Dreams

As Sweeney lay there, staring at the love of his life's sleeping form; he wondered what he did to deserve such an angel. He twirled a lock of her long black hair, and kissed her smoldering lips. He smiled, and kissed her again, not being able to believe his luck. He felt her shift to her side, and he pulled her closer to him by her waist. The barber shivered slightly as she nuzzled her head into the nook of his neck, breathing softy onto his cool skin. He closed his eyes, relishing in the moment. He let his mind wander, feeling perfectly content.

Natalie's eyes slowly fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight in the room. She looked up, being very careful not to move, so Sweeney wouldn't notice she was awake. A ray of sunshine hit his face, accentuating his high cheekbones, making him look even more handsome. She fought back her urge of kissing him to study his face. He was a god in her eyes, the epitome of perfection. "Morning, my love…" She greeted, her voice thick with sleep.

Sweeney smiled. "Good morning, my queen. How was your sleep?" He asked, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Perfectly, as long as you're at my side." She answered, snuggling closer, fitting perfectly to the contours of his body. "And yours?"

"Utterly blissful." The barber yawned. He slowly started stroking her hair, enjoying the feeling of softness between his slightly calloused fingers.

She smiled, and closed her eyes. How happy she was. She hummed quietly, breathing in Sweeney's unique smell. She could never really identify it, but she loved it. A sudden thought popped into her head. "Love, what do you dream of?" She asked, somewhat randomly.

Sweeney thought a little, before replying, "I dream of you." He trailed his index finger down his wife's jaw, smiling at her reaction. "I dream of you… like this." He referred to her naked form. He kissed her neck very softly, feeling her shiver under his lips.

Natalie blushed and smiled. "Is that so?" She asked very softly, as she tilted her head slightly, to expose more of her neck.

Sweeney smirked, and trailed his kisses to her clavicle, licking and gently sucking the skin. He loved her reaction; her skin growing warmer, her purring, and intertwining her slender fingers into his curly hair. He pinned her down, and continued his playful teasing. He continued to lick and suck until he couldn't wait anymore. He wanted to her moan. The barber bit down onto her neck, and heard her gasp, and let out a small moan. He bit harder, and stroked her waist. Her moans became louder. He traced her spine, eliciting an arch of her back, and her digging her nails into his back.

Natalie was in pure pleasure. So much so, it was dizzying. She loved his sadistic side, as much as his less seen masochistic side. Her breathing labored as he bit harder and harder, eventually drawing out blood. She felt the thick liquid run down her neck, to her breasts, down to her abdomen, to in between her thighs. She blushed madly and nearly screamed as she felt Sweeney lick up the trail of blood, starting down in between her thighs, up to her neck. She struggled and fought against the overwhelming urge to faint. She could feel him breathing in an irregular manner, having trouble with calming down. She had to admit. She was horny.

Sweeney concentrated on kissing her bite mark for the next minute or so. He needed to calm down, and not give in to his animalistic urges. He focused even more as he felt his wife's gorgeous legs snake their way around his waist, and pull them closer. _'Oh, God…' _He thought. He wanted to fuck. _Now._ He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He studied his lover's face, and was immensely satisfied at her state. But his thoughts were disrupted by a deep, desperate kiss he returned with full force.

Natalie couldn't help it. She kissed him, hungry for his lips on hers, to be so close to him, that she could feel his heartbeat. Kissing him, she felt his hands roam her body, stopping occasionally to squeeze her ass, or grip her waist. God, she needed it. _Badly._ She pinned him down, and straddled him obscenely. The friction between them felt oh, so good. She heard him groan, and something beneath her grow hard. She kissed his chest, and straddled faster. Immensely impatient, she raised her hips, and pushed down onto his hard on aggressively. She moaned loudly, secretly grateful that there was no one else in the house.

Sweeney was slowly breaking. He needed to fuck her, make her scream so much that she went hoarse. Suddenly his mind faintly registered that they weren't kissing anymore. She was straddling him. He opened his eyes, and looked at her. He saw her, red faced, eyes closed, her body covered in a sheen layer of sweat. A few seconds later, his mind registered another thing. _'Oh, my God. She's riding me.' _

Sweeney Todd had never seen her do this raunchy action in his wildest dreams. But let me assure you, this was now a regular, if not a constant in his subconscious.

_---_

_There, love. I hope you like it. Tell me later._


End file.
